


that's not very christmas of you, levi

by fifths



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: shittyaus, angst mention i guess??, mentioned Hange Zoë - Freeform, professional grinch levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifths/pseuds/fifths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants to party.</p>
<p>And Levi doesn't want to.</p>
<p>You see where this is going.</p>
<p>(aka i should prolly update my chap fic but instead i'm writing christmas fluff starring erwin and levi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's not very christmas of you, levi

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt: first you make me agree to go to a christmas party and now you want me to dress up in matching costumes with you?? oh jesus chris  
> find prompt @ http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/135937596479/heyo-maybe-some-cute-lil-fluffy-holiday-things
> 
> (this is trash to the max but i love it) enjoy!!

“No.”

 

“Oh, come on, Levi! It’ll be fun, I swear.” Erwin pleads, going down on two knees since he knows how much of an ego boost his boyfriend gets when Erwin creates the illusion that Levi is taller than him. And since Levi is in one of his grouchy moods (not that he’s ever in a non-grouchy mood, especially around people who are not Erwin), Erwin decides an ego boost won’t entirely hurt.

 

“You said that last time. Remember what happened last time?” Levi grunts, looking away from Erwin. He mustn’t succumb to Erwin’s charms. If he does, he’ll end up like he did last time this happened. Sleeping on a mattress in the middle of a park. Extremely hungover. With about two dozen puppies.

 

Erwin blushes at that. 

 

Levi sighs and turns away from Erwin. He had suggested spending a quiet day in for once but of course Erwin had been entirely opposed to that idea and instead suggested that they attend Hange’s christmas party. 

 

(If Levi was anybody else, he would’ve been surprised as to why Erwin was so adamant about going to this party even though Erwin understands perfectly that if they go to this party they are going to get smashed and inevitably do something stupid, and possibly illegal. After all, Erwin is always so prim and proper, that anybody who didn’t know him would assume that he’s an ass-kissing goody-two shoes. Which he is to a degree. But he’s more of a party animal than he is a kiss-ass). 

 

“I thought that you’d be fine with hanging out with just me. Or are parties more important to you than I am?” Levi mumbles.

 

“What? Of course not, Levi!” Erwin stands up, quick as a fox, and embraces Levi with two strong arms. 

 

“I love you more than anything in the world.” Erwin states, pulling back from the hug and smiling at Levi. Whenever Erwin smiles, Levi can’t help but smile. And relax his shoulders.

 

“But y’know…” Erwin bites his lip. 

 

“Oh my god.” Levi groans, turning away from Erwin again. Why was he stupid enough to believe that he could convince Erwin to drop this?

 

“Please, Levi. You know that this is a once-a-year thing.” Erwin begs. Levi can sense another meaning to Erwin’s words.

 

( _ I never get to let loose like this. I have to be the perfect boy, the perfect leader for everybody, 24/7, day in and day out. _ )

 

“Then why don’t you go by yourself?” Levi argues, even as his defensive walls come down.

 

“Levi…” Erwin looks away, as if ashamed. “I need you. To… to steady me. So I don’t… y’know… like before.” 

 

Levi feels a tinge of guilt at that. And when Levi looks up at Erwin’s face, he realizes that he’s already lost.

 

“Fine. We’ll go.” Erwin lets out a little whoop of happiness. “But I’m not drinking!” Erwin tries to look serious, but Levi can see the glimmer in his eyes. 

 

“Oh thank you so much! I promise you won’t regret this.”

 

Levi folds his arms, thinking in his head that yes, he will definitely be regretting this.

 

“Just wait right here while I get the costumes.” Erwin leaves Levi with that and runs off to his closet.

 

“Wait a minute! I didn’t hear anything about costumes!” Levi calls down the hall. But he knows that it’s of no use.

  
And that’s how they end up at Hange’s door step, fully decked out in Christmas gear, Levi in a Grinch costume and Erwin in his Cindy Lou Who costume.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had the best holiday :>>  
> follow my main tumblr @lilacterror  
> follow my writing tumblr @lilacfics


End file.
